


My big brother saved the world

by Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury Recovery, Morgan POV, Mostly fluff though, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), References to Depression, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror/pseuds/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: Morgan had heard a lot of things about her big brother. Of course, there were holograms and photographs of him too, but she was never quite sure what to expect. She knew he was the bravest superhero in the world, daddy told her so. What she didn't understand was why she wasn't allowed to meet him.(an endgame fix it, where Peter snaps, mostly in the perspective of Morgan Stark.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 254





	My big brother saved the world

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for so long so here it is kids, I hope you enjoy <3

Morgan had heard a lot of things about her big brother. Of course, there were holograms and photographs of him too, but she was never quite sure what to expect. She knew he was the bravest superhero in the world, daddy told her so, and he was going to be the best big brother ever. Morgan wasn’t quite sure what they meant by that though because he already was, he was out saving the world.

But then Peter came back, Morgan knowns because mommy and daddy and everybody left to go get him back, so she stayed with uncle Happy at home. What she didn’t understand was why she couldn’t see Petey yet.

Mommy and daddy did, so did uncle Happy and uncle Rhodey, so why couldn’t she? Daddy said it was because Petey was sleeping but she knew daddy would watch her sleep sometimes, when he had a Sad Day.

On Sad Days daddy would sit in his workshop by himself for hours and usually only come out to eat or watch a film. On Sad Days daddy would look at the photo of Petey in the kitchen and sometimes Morgan caught him crying.

Morgan didn’t like Sad Days, but mommy said daddy couldn’t help it and to give him big hugs if he ever looked upset.

She wondered if mommy knew how often daddy was upset. Even on Happy Days sometimes she’d find him in Petey’s room, looking through boxes with a super sad look on his face and sometimes when he’d tell her stories about spider-man there was a sad look in his eye even when he was smiling. It confused her how he could be sad and happy at the same time.

When Morgan asked daddy for the thousandth time if she could go with him to visit Peter, they finally sat her down and explained to her in a way that Morgan knew they were holding a lot back that Petey was hurt and only adults were allowed to see him at the moment.

“Peter - your big brother - saved the universe. But saving the universe is really, really hard and it’s going to take some time to get better.”

“He needs a hug! You say my hugs make you better, he just needs a special hug!” Morgan insisted, climbing into her father’s lap.

The older man smiled fondly down to her, brushing back some of her hair. “I’m sure he does, but only grown ups are allowed to see him at the moment.”

He was lying. Morgan always knows when daddy lies.

* * *

It has been a whole month now. An entire month and Petey was still sleeping, Morgan wasn’t allowed to see him and daddy was sad a lot more.

Morgan thought Petey coming back would make the Sad Days go away, but daddy seemed sad even more now and she didn’t like it.

Petey was supposed to make it all better but everyone was upset, and it was Petey’s fault.

Daddy wouldn’t play with her as often, he spent most of his time at the hospital and when daddy was home mommy was gone instead and she hated it. Petey was supposed to be the best big brother ever but he was being the worst.

After breakfast without daddy – again – Morgan decided to question her mom again.

“Mommy, is Petey ever coming home?”

Pepper looked up from her pancakes with a sad look. _Always_ a sad look. “I hope so.”

Morgan frowned. “Why can’t daddy come back?”

“Daddy’s looking after Petey.” Pepper said gently, trying to read the child.

“He’s always looking after Petey, its not fair!”

Pepper took the cry to move to her daughter, wrapping her arms around Morgan where the girl sat. “I’m sorry, honey, but Peter really needs him right now.”

“I need daddy! I-I hate it! Petey’s the worst!” Morgan cried, letting her head fall on Pepper’s shoulder.

“Morgan, don’t say things like that about your brother.” Pepper said more sternly, pulling the child to arm’s length.

“I-I hate him!” Morgan regretted saying it as soon as she saw the hurt look on mommy’s face.

“Why would you say something like that Morgan?”

“B-Because ever since he came back Petey d-doesn’t want to see me and daddy spends all day with him a-and he’s always sad and you’re sad and everyone’s sad!”

“Aw baby, come here.” She quickly pulled Morgan to her chest, rubbing circles along her back. “Peter wants to see you; he really does, but he’s been sleeping since he came back, so he hasn’t been able to see anyone. And we aren’t sad, we’re happy, we’re so relieved Peter’s home but we’re worried. He was very sick, and he still is.”

“Why can’t I see him?”

“Only grownups-“

“Stop lying! Daddy lies too.”

“We aren’t lying to you princess.”

“Yes, you are! You wrinkle your nose when you lie, and daddy plays with his ring when he lies. You always lie about Petey! I want to see Petey!”

“I’m sorry Morgs. Look, why don’t we go play until daddy gets back and we can all talk about it.”

Morgan considered her mom for a minute with a frown. It wasn’t the outcome she was looking for but playing with mommy was always fun. “Only if we play Iron Man.”

Pepper smiled. “Alright, but only for a little while, you’re getting pretty big for this.”

* * *

Pepper was tired out after a full forty-five minutes of playing Iron Man, a game Tony had made up when she was much smaller, which involved her dressing up in her Iron Man costume, and of course custom-made helmet and she or Tony would run around with her in their arms whilst she pretended to blast things with her fake repulsors. She was getting too big for it but neither parent had the heart to break it to her yet.

Luckily Morgs got tired pretty quick and was put down for a nap, able to shoot Tony a quick _‘you’re needed at home’_ text.

_‘what’s happened? I’m on my way.’_

Pepper sighed, quickly replying _. ‘nothing serious, we just need to have a sit down with Morgan.’_

Twenty minutes later her husband arrived looking worn out as usual.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, leaning on the kitchen table whilst Pepper dried some of the dishes.

“Our little one’s cleverer than we give her credit for.”

“Oh god, what’s she done?”

“She knows we’re lying about Peter. She keeps demanding to see him.”

Tony shook his head. “She can’t, it’ll scare the hell out of her.”

Pepper put down the dish cloth, moving to Tony. “Tony, it’s been over a month. We can’t put it off.”

“Pep, his entire arm is _charred_. Along with half his neck and face, it’ll scare her.”

“It’s better than it was.”

“Barely.” Tony quipped.

“We need to tell her the truth, or at least as much as we can. She deserves the truth.”

Tony nodded.

“What’s wrong?”

“They told me yesterday that we could move him here. Home.” Tony spoke softly.

“What?”

“There’s nothing they can’t do here that they can do with him there. There’s nothing anyone can do but wait, so they offered to take him home.”

Pepper frowned. “But?”

“I don’t know, Pep. How would Morgan take it? Her brother is half dead in a coma.”

“Shes more understanding than you think. Let’s just talk it through with her, I’m sure she’d love to have her big brother home.”

Tony didn’t look convinced. “We’ll have to see how the visit goes. And if she has nightmares, you’re dealing with it.”

Pepper and Tony found Morgan playing in the living room before ushering her onto the plush sofa.

“Hey, Morgs. How’s my little princess?” Tony asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead making Morgan giggle.

“Mommy said we’re going to have a grownup talk with no lying.”

“Yeah, that’s what we’re gonna’ do squirt.” He replied lightly combing through her brown hair.

“Why can’t I see Petey?”

Pepper looked to Tony, letting her take the lead. “He-he’s not just sick, sweetie. He’s hurt. He was hurt a lot.”

Morgan frowned. “Like he broke his arm?”

“Not quite, its more than that. We just didn’t want to see your brother like that.”

“Why? You said to love everyone no matter what they look like.”

Both parents smiled fondly at the precious bundle in front of them. “Yes we did, and you should. We were just waiting until Peter got a bit better before you visited, but its taking longer than we expected.”

“So, I can see him?”

“We were actually thinking of bringing him home, if you’re happy with it after you see him.”

“Yes, yes, yes! Ill go get my teddy for his room – he always makes me feel better when I’m ill-“

“Hold your horses Morguna. You need to see him first, and its okay if you’re a – little scared.” Tony interrupted, still cautious of the situation.

“I’m a big girl! I don’t get scared.”

* * *

The next morning Morgan finally got to go with mommy and daddy to see peter in hospital. She’d never been to this hospital before, it was really big so mommy held her hand as they walked to Petey’s room. Morgan was practically fizzling with excitement. She’d brought one of her favourite teddys to give to her brother, knowing it’ll make him happier.

Daddy finally stopped outside of a room, Petey’s she guessed.

He crouched down so he was eyelevel. “Now Morgs, remember to be careful, he’s still hurt, so no jumping on the kid. And if you don’t feel comfortable, we can leave, okay?”

Morgan nodded.

And with that daddy opened the door and she wasted no time running up to the bed and peering up.

She didn’t mean to drop her teddy; it just wasn’t what she expected to see.

From one angle her brother looked like he did in the photos, brown hair, pale skinned, normal looking. But the other side he was all weird and – it looked mommy chips did when she left them in the oven for too long. She could hear his heart beat from somewhere and there were wires in the back of his hand that made her squirm slightly. She wondered if Petey hated needles as much as she did.

“Honey?”

Morgan blinked, looking to her parents confused.

“Its okay, sweetie. I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“Why’s his arm like that?”

Tony placed a hand on her shoulder. “When Petey saved the universe, he-he put on a glove. The glove was really hot and scary but it didn’t stop him. and when he saved everyone it burnt his arm a lot.”

“So it’s like your battle scars?”

Daddy had a lot of battle scars, he called them. Each one came with a cool story and as much as Morgan hated thinking about her daddy hurt, he said it makes him who he is, and Morgan loves daddy just the way he is.

“Yeah, baby, but they should heal. Just need to give him time.”

Morgan gave her brother another looks before smiling. “That’s okay, I love him whatever he looks like.” she said before climbing on the empty space on the bed by Petey’s feet.

“Careful Morgs.” Pepper warned softly, putting a hand on her back.

Slowly she inched closer until she was sat by his hip and took a hold of her brothers thumb, smiling at the warmth of it. “Hey Petey, I’m here! I brought you Mr. Ted to cheer you up. He’ll help you wake up so you can meet me, and mommy and daddy will be sad less and everything will be perfect!”

She saw her parents smiling at the two of them, making her smile even wider. 

"I hope you can hear me because I want yo to know I love you already and you're going to be the best big brother! Not that you aren't already - I mean you'll just be even better when you can play with me and watch movies and bake and swim and everything!"

Morgan put the teddy on her brothers uninjured side. 

“Daddy thinks you look scary, but I don’t. You’re different because you saved the world but that makes you even better.”

“To clarify, Pete. I don’t think you look scary.” Tony chirped in putting a hand on Morgan’s head.

“Yeah, he does.” Pepper joked, smiling at Tony.

And for the first time in a while, daddy didn't have that sad look whilst he was happy. 

* * *

Three days later Peter was moved to the lake house and things got better.

Morgan could see her brother whenever she wanted, even if he was still sleeping and Pepper and Tony no longer had to split their time between the hospital and home which made everyone happier.

Tony started having less Sad Days, too.

* * *

“Hey, Petey. Its my birthday next week.” Morgan whispered to Peter. she’d managed to snuggle herself into her brother’s side like she did most days when she’d come to talk to her brother.

It had been three weeks since Petey moved home. Doctor Helen, the nice lady, would visit almost every day to check on him and every day Morgan would sneak into his room and tell him about her day and sometimes bring toys to play with. 

“I know I ask a lot, but I think the best present ever would be if you could wake up. You’ve been sleeping forever and ever, and I want to play with you and show you all my toys and the treehouse and bake cookies together. I'll even give you the biggest piece of my birthday cake! What's your favourite type of cake? Mines carrot but real carrots are yucky.”

Morgan stopped talking and studied Peter. his face had got better since the first time she saw him, it was mostly just red now but his arm looked almost the same. She heard daddy worrying about it the other night along with a big word – amp-you-tation?

Mommy didn’t seem to like that either. Morgan doesn’t like it either now.

“School was fun." She continued, "Chrissie and me played dolls almost all day in the playground, it was so sunny you’d have loved it. do you like the sun? I like the sun. I like playing outside. I know you like leggo, daddy showed me some of your toys. I like them too and when you wake up maybe we can build them together because daddy always gets tired and he never builds the princess castle right even though he’s supposed to be super clever and-“

Brown eyes.

Brown eyes were looking back at her, making her gasp. _Peter_ _was looking_ _at her._

“Petey you’re awake!”

“Hi.” Peter rasped out, looking confused.

Did he always sound like that? That wasn’t how Morgan pictured him sounding. He sounded a bit like a toy being dragged along gravel but that was okay. Mommy said to love someone no matter what they sound like.

Morgan jumped to her feet, still on Peter’s bed. “Mommy! Daddy! Petey’s awake!”

She jumped giddily before setting back next to him. “I’m Morgan and you’re my big brother and this is Mr Ted.” She presents the teddy to Peter who gives her a tired smile. Surely, he isn’t tired again already?

Suddenly her parents come barrelling through the door, looking like they’d seen a ghostie. “Peter!” their dad shouted, scooping Petey up into a big hug.

“Dad.” Morgan heard Petey whisper quietly.

Mommy was leaning over, one hand in Peteys hair, smiling ear to ear with tear tracks down her face.

Daddy looked so happy that Morgan knew he might never have a Sad Day again.

Petey made the Sad Days go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Morgan the cutest *cries*   
> you know what else she is? Really hard to write, so I can only apologise for the averageness of it lol 
> 
> If you enjoyed it plz let me know! Your comments are like virtual serotonin and I love every single one <3  
> as always ILY 3000 x


End file.
